


Operação baile

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark Comedy, Derogatory Language, F/M, M/M, Randomness, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dizia a lenda: aquele que conseguisse se declarar ao seu par no baile de formatura teria mais sorte no relacionamento amoroso.<br/>  Durante muito tempo Kenny esperou por essa oportunidade; confessar seu amor ao seu amigo de infância. Contudo, apenas acreditar em superstições não seria o suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas um aviso para quem for ler: Não esperem nada sério da fanfic, a minha inspiração é toda baseada em comédia aleatória. Não há um casal principal fixo também, vai parecer que o foco é K², mas não passará de algumas menções. Também parecerá que terá como foco Kyman, e novamente, não passará de alguns capítulos.

Por muito tempo, desde o jardim de infância que o conheci, fui maturando um sentimento especial por ele. A linda descoberta do florear do amor após uma longa amizade. Como poderia começar?

\- Andei distraído por encantadores orbes esmeralda, as luas gêmeas, ora brilhando empolgadas, ora desaparecendo num manto flamejante. De um vermelho intenso, seus adoráveis cabelos ondulados. Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. Se eu chegasse a acaricia-los seria consumado pelo fogo divino. E quantas vezes, no vestiário antes de um treino de futebol, vislumbrei a perfeição encarnada, nem as almas penadas me levaram tão profundo aos confins da divagação. Kyle, Kyle Broflovski. E nunca poderei tocar em seus mamilos.

É o que mais atordoa o meu coração, já nos meus joviais dezessete anos, nunca ter tido a coragem de dizer como me sinto. Como sempre fez meu coração palpitar uma última vez ao verbalmente vingar minha alma. E nunca ter me esquecido. Quando eu voltava você estava lá, em frente à porta da minha casa, me convidando para uma partida de _First Person Shooter_ na casa do Stan ou do Cartman. Evitando a lembrança da minha terrível morte do dia anterior. Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. Abençoado com tão lindo nome, me concederia a honra de levá-lo ao baile de formatura?

O garoto ajoelhou-se no chão de seu quarto perante um velho espelho de vidro estilhaçado. Sua voz galante sussurrava com insegurança. Não estava certo, não era assim, podia iludir-se com poesia quando sozinho, porém sua mente não funcionava assim quando perto dele, e tudo que saia era um abafado “o Kyle tem belas pernas” em hora errada. O grande dia se aproximava, se não arriscasse poderia perder a chance. Dizia a lenda que a probabilidade de sucesso num relacionamento após o baile de formatura era alta. E o quê Kenny McCormick mais queria no mundo era viver feliz ao lado da pessoa mais gostosa que conhecia. Ou melhor, da pessoa amada. Mesmo sabendo o quão surreal soaria, afinal, suas mortes eram uma constante diária.

Ele levantou-se abaixando o olhar. Isso poderia ser a cruel realidade, mas não o impediria de ter esperança em ser o par de Kyle. Acomodou-se em sua cama e tentou dormir, ansioso pelo amanhã.

* * *

 

Kenny foi o último a chegar ao ponto de ônibus, sua presença ainda não tinha sido percebida. A confusão gerada entre o judeu e o neonazista, e a tentativa de Stan de amenizar a situação, o escondiam. Somente com a chegada do ônibus pode escutar o cumprimento matinal de Kyle e de seus dois colegas. Assim que entrou tentou ser mais rápido para sentar ao seu lado, porém Stan já reservara esse lugar. Suspirou em queixa e foi se sentar num canto vazio.

\- Ei, Kenny, por acaso as sobras do jantar não deram para o café da manhã? – Cartman aproximou-se com escárnio vendo a tristeza na expressão do outro. Ele virou-se mostrando desdém para depois voltar o olhar contemplativo para a paisagem fora do veículo.

\- Vai me ignorar? É assim!? – o maior esbravejou. – Pois fica sabendo que eu nunca gostei mesmo de você, Kenny. Não é digno da minha preocupação. – ele levantou-se e procurou outro lugar onde se sentar. Avistou um assento vazio ao lado de Butters, quando se aproximava sentiu o ônibus dar uma parada brusca e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em cima do garoto menor, quase o esmagando com seu peso. Enquanto observava a cena, Kenny não conteve um riso.

\- Ele mereceu. – Kyle comentou.

\- Você acha que se fosse o Kenny, Cartman o teria matado? – perguntou Stan, com um tom de curiosidade. Kyle olhou perplexo para o amigo.

\- ... Ele é um bastardo. – respondeu com desprezo. Para Kenny pareceu que mais do que furioso, o amigo ficara triste.

* * *

 

 

Chegando à escola o dia passou não sendo muito produtivo, visto ter poucas classes junto com Kyle, poucas oportunidades de começar uma conversa amigável, ou simplesmente de estudar sua matéria preferida: anatomia Broflovskyana. Nunca tivera paciência para entender o quê os professores diziam, ou ler livros. Muito diferente do interesse demonstrado por Kyle, uma qualidade que admirava muito nele à parte de seu corpo escultural, é claro. Tudo no ruivo era tão perfeito.

\- Senhor McCormick, não vou repetir, a lousa está na sua frente, e o caderno em sua mesa. Faça questão de anotar a matéria! – era aula de história, por sorte a tinha com Kyle, a melhor nota da sala. E também a melhor desculpa que poderia arranjar para ter um tempo a sós com ele.

\- Senhor McCormick. – disse o professor mais uma vez, áspero. Kenny acenou rapidamente e começou a fingir escrever.

Ao aproximar das provas ele chegaria perto de Kyle pedindo ajuda, quem calorosamente aceitaria e o convidaria para sua casa. Chegando lá entraria humildemente pedindo permissão para ir ao seu quarto, concedida com um lindo sorriso. Os dois se acomodariam na escrivaninha, um ao lado do outro, Kyle abriria o livro começando a explicação. A sua melodiosa voz causando um frio na barriga de Kenny, tão próxima de seu ouvido, suas mãos quase se tocando. E quando Kyle perguntasse “alguma dúvida?”, responderia sedutor “por que você é tão sexy?”, o garoto enrubesceria e olharia assustado quando abordado por seu olhar sério, fitando-o com paixão. Naquele mesmo instante o tomaria nos braços, o beijaria bruscamente, os dois tombando no chão. Levantaria o olhar e acariciaria seu rosto. Os lábios trêmulos do menor sussurrariam “Kenny, eu o amo” e corresponderia seus sentimentos com um doce beijo. Porém Kyle pediria mais “envolva-me”, e ele começaria tirando lentamente seu casaco, depois sua camisa, sentiria o corpo quente de Kyle com o tato antes de saborear cada canto precioso, um som agudo prolongado seria ouvido, a janela do quarto seria quebrada por uma flecha indo... Em sua direção!? “Ah, meu deus! Mataram o meu namorado! Seus bastardos!”.

Kenny sentiu um impacto, sobressaltando da carteira, o sinal de término das aulas havia tocado. Rapidamente verificou seu estado, nenhum sinal de ferimentos graves, suspirou aliviado. A aula seguinte seria bem pior, sua ansiedade aumentava, seria o próximo intervalo, antes de voltar para a casa, fechou os punhos decidido.

* * *

 

 

\- Hey, Kyle! – Kenny acenou com um sorriso largo. Assim que o ruivo terminou de guardar o material, trancou a porta do armário e virou-se para o amigo.

\- E aí, Kenny. Como foi a última aula?

\- História americana, um saco. Aliás, eu tenho algo importante para te perguntar. – Kyle arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Então... – o garoto respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca. – Me concederia a honra de ser meu par no baile? – um insuportável silêncio pairou, o coração de Kenny não se aguentava no peito.

\- Você não ia com o Craig? – perguntou Kyle como se questionasse o óbvio.

\- Ele vai com o Tweek.

\- E a Bebe? Você vive falando dos peitos dela. – constatou com indiferença.

\- Está com o Clyde.

\- E eu sou a sua última alternativa? – havia um vestígio de irritação em sua fala.

\- Ky, você é a minha _única_ alterna. – antes que pudesse explicar-se uma voz estridente o interrompeu.

\- Finalmente o encontrei. Você não imagina o quão queria ter ver hoje. – Cartman se aproximou dos dois se dirigindo a Kyle. Estava ofegante, como se tivesse percorrido a escola inteira às pressas.

\- Você já me viu no ponto de ônibus, se manda bundão.

\- Eu emagreci nesses últimos anos, quatro olhos.

\- Ah, verdade, eu não reparei na sua perda negativa de 50 kg. – retrucou com sarcasmo.

\- Corte os insultos, Kahl, eu não vim aqui para isso. – limpou a garganta antes de continuar. – Eu andei pensando muito nesses últimos anos, todas as nossas discordâncias, todas as brigas sem sentido. E cheguei a uma conclusão surpreendente. Eu estou obcecado, Kahl. Com um vício terrível, drogado por um judeu. Sim, esse veneno que me consome diariamente... Esse veneno maravilhoso. Kahl, eu quero ir com você ao baile, e não aceitarei uma resposta negativa. – ele havia ensaiado tudo isso, pensou Kenny, o gordo era tão óbvio. Kyle não iria com ele, era o último que poderia competir consigo.

\- Eu não vou com você, procura outro.

\- Mas nós fomos feitos um para o outro, somos almas gêmeas. Eu prometo fazê-lo feliz, Kahl. – Cartman ajoelhou-se com os braços abertos num ato de desespero. Kyle parou pensativo ao lado de Kenny. Depois de alguns dolorosos segundos sussurrou um “desculpe” para o amigo, voltando-se a Cartman evitando olhá-lo diretamente.

\- E que escolha eu tenho? Eu vou com você, bundão. – e com isso Kenny foi deixado para trás de queixo caído enquanto Cartman sorria vitorioso e Kyle lhe dava um olhar apologético.

Demorou um pouco para processar o que acabara de acontecer. Podia quase jurar que era mais um pesadelo, que dormira demais durante a aula de física. Queria ter acreditado nisso tudo, porém, era a mais surreal realidade. Kyle iria ao baile com o garoto que mais odiava. Eram momentos como esse em que torcia por uma morte rápida, pensou chutando sem ânimo uma pedrinha no chão ao voltar para casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, Kyle decidiu ir até a casa de seu melhor amigo. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que acontecera mais cedo. Pensou que seria melhor conversar com alguém sobre a questão.

Ao chegar foi calorosamente recebido pela senhora Marsh, quem em seguida avisou que seu amigo estava no quarto. Kyle assentiu com um sorriso humilde e subiu as escadas até o segundo andar. Parando em frente à porta deu alguns toques de leve.

\- Quem é? – gritou do outro lado uma voz abafada.

\- Sou eu, cara.

\- Ah, sim. Pode entrar.

Kyle abriu a porta com tanta intimidade que era como se fosse entrar em seu próprio quarto. Ele parou perplexo ao encontrar Stan deitado na cama com um travesseiro no rosto.

\- Não me diga que...

\- É isso mesmo. – interrompeu o amigo com impaciência. Depois de um tempo colocou o travesseiro de canto suspirando cansado e sentou-se permitindo que Kyle se acomodasse ao seu lado na cama.

\- Wendy? – arqueando uma sobrancelha Kyle arriscou um palpite. O amigo abaixou a cabeça com uma expressão acabada.

\- Eu não aguento mais, cara. O nervosismo tá sugando a minha vitalidade! É como se o mundo fosse acabar amanhã, e minha mãe ainda vem falar com entusiasmo sobre o terno que alugou meses atrás só para esse dia de merda. – Kyle colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo pedindo que fosse com calma.

\- O quê exatamente aconteceu? – perguntou mesmo já imaginando a resposta.

\- Wendy me falou hoje de manhã que quer concorrer para rei e rainha do baile. – revirou os olhos. – Nós não podíamos simplesmente ter uma noite tranquila a dois?

\- Stan. – pontuou o nome com firmeza, massageando a testa. Às vezes se perguntava como encontrava paciência para lidar com situações como essa. – Você está exagerando, cara. Pensa assim, você vai com a _Wendy_ , a garota com quem tem saído nos últimos oito anos, à parte dos conflitos. Aliás, isso só significa que ela está levando o relacionamento dos dois a sério.

Houve um momento de reflexão até Stan concordar um pouco mais animado.

\- Tem razão, cara. Ainda assim, sorte a sua que não vai precisar ir.

\- Você que pensa. – respondeu abaixando a cabeça.

\- Como assim?

\- Simplesmente aconteceu a coisa mais bizarra hoje, e irei a essa estúpida festa com o Cartman. – ao escutar isso Stan voltou-se ao amigo atônito.

\- Como assim? - perguntou novamente com a voz um pouco trêmula, queria ter certeza de que ouvira direito.

\- É isso mesmo. Eu sinto que ele está planejando algo, ele veio com todo um discurso de almas gêmeas. Stan! - deu um olhar de censura ao amigo que começara a rir.

\- Foi mal, Kyle. Mas por quê você aceitou? – disse recobrando-se.

\- É como eu disse, ele está planejando algo, cara. E seja o que for eu vou impedir.

Os risos cessaram e Stan agora olhava o teto contemplativo.

\- Sabe, se eu fosse você teria deixado para lá. É estranho ver você se preocupar assim com o Cartman.

De repente, Kyle não soube o quê responder. Muitas vezes se opôs aos planos do colega, se é que poderia até chamá-lo assim. Raras vezes esteve de acordo, inclusive participando ativamente. Qualquer que fosse a ocasião estava atento a cada passo suspeito do outro. Como poderia estar preocupado com ele?

\- Relaxa, cara. - falou Stan ao ver que o amigo adquirira um ar pensativo. - Que tal uma partida de _Call of Duty_?

Kyle deu um singelo sorriso à sugestão.

 

* * *

 Estavam no começo do primeiro ano do colegial quando Kyle teve coragem de assumir-se gay para o seu melhor amigo. Inicialmente teve medo da sua reação; conhecendo-o bem iria fazer um drama desnecessário. Ele nunca olhou para Stan de forma diferente, repudiava a ideia de se apaixonar por seu melhor amigo. Contudo, o sufoco de não poder ser sincero sobre isso com a pessoa mais próxima e quem mais confiava era imenso.

Ele se aproximou dizendo que tinha algo importante para falar. Após as aulas se encontraram em sua casa, e ficaram jogando conversa fora até que viesse a oportunidade.

\- Quê? – Stan exclamou surpreso. – Não está falando sério, certo? – Kyle o olhou com determinação. – De jeito nenhum, e o que aconteceu com a Rebecca? Com a Nichole? – o amigo continuava com a mesma expressão.

\- Tínhamos dez anos, Stan. A Rebecca foi apenas admiração, e a Nichole foi empolgação do momento. Não tinha como eu me sentir atraído por elas.

\- E, quando foi que... - ele ainda estava incrédulo, e por mais que não quisesse admitir, também chocado. Quando eram crianças era frequente as dormidas um na casa do outro, juntos na mesma cama.

Sem prestar muita atenção acabou se afastando um pouco do amigo.

\- Você lembra da minha festa de aniversário de treze anos?

\- Aquela em que sua mãe fez questão de alugar uma casa de buffet ao ar livre e convidar quase toda South Park? Como alguém poderia esquecer disso? - respondeu como se fosse uma questão óbvia. 

\- Exatamente. - sentiu um calafrio à recordação, ainda assim continuou. - Naquela época já não era surpresa para ninguém que o Tucker e o Kenny estavam ficando. Contudo, naquele dia, quando chegaram de mãos dadas, tão próximos... Eu senti meu estômago embrulhar, Stan. E uma raiva do Tucker por uma razão injustificável. No momento eu não tinha entendido muito bem, e então,  no dia seguinte eu comecei a prestar mais atenção no Kenny.

\- Calma. - Stan o interrompeu. - Kenny? Você está dizendo que foi por causa dele? - de alguma forma sentiu-se mais aliviado.

\- Sim. Eu acho que tenho um fraco por ele. - sem que se desse conta, um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

Esse simples gesto foi o suficiente para sanar todas as dúvidas de Stan, e ele mesmo sentiu-se sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem, cara. - disse colocando uma mão em seu ombro. - Você sempre vai poder contar comigo, afinal, somos melhores amigos, certo?

\- Valeu, cara. - assentiu, olhando para o amigo com uma sincera gratidão. 

 

* * *

 Depois dessa confissão nada mudou na amizade dos dois. Poderia-se apontar para o fato de que agora Kyle dormia no sofá quando passava a noite na casa de Stan. Contudo, mesmo que não tivesse dito nada, assim que entraram no colegial a presença de Wendy se tornara mais constante, o que garantia à garota o privilégio de dormir junto com namorado.

Talvez, a única diferença aparente fosse nas conversas pessoais que tinham quando estavam sozinhos. Geralmente Stan reclamava algo sobre a namorada, e como se devolvesse na mesma moeda, Kyle desabafava irritado sobre como nunca daria certo a sua paixão por um cara que parecia ter necessidade de pegar todos da escola.

Quando Kenneth se aproximou convidando-o para o baile, lógico que sua resposta deveria ter sido "sim". Porém, assim que Cartman o pegara desprevenido com o mesmo convite... Era como funcionava o inconsciente de um adolescente em circunstâncias como essa. Se fosse ao evento com ele causaria ciúme no garoto com quem realmente queria estar.

Após descansar a mente perdendo para Stan no jogo de tiro, deu por encerrada a tarde. Despediu-se do amigo e voltou para casa, preparando-se psicologicamente para o que viria no dia seguinte.


	3. Chapter 3

O dia começara bem, muito bem. O que teria de mais clichê do que o sol sorrindo para você num clima em que era inverno o ano todo? Cartman resolveu voltar para a casa a pé e no caminho cantarolava _I swear_. O coração a mil de ansiedade e empolgação. E um sorriso macabro no rosto.

A ofensa dita pela manhã não fora automática e gratuita. Não era como a permanência de espírito do garotinho de dez anos, que na época não sabia expressar um sentimento tão forte de uma maneira fácil. Contudo, ainda assim, escondia uma intenção por trás de todo aquele escândalo retórico.

Imaginou, pela reação de má vontade, que Kyle suspeitava ser mais um plano previsível. Era uma ideia agradável. Um lado de Kyle que não gostaria que mudasse. Afinal, ele sempre fora perfeito, suspirou entre um trecho da música e o refrão.

Assim que chegou em casa escutou sua mãe cumprimentá-lo da cozinha avisando que fizera alguns biscoitos de baunilha com gotas de chocolate. Mas isso não era tão importante, respondeu com um sorriso e subiu para seu quarto. Deixou a mochila em um canto e despencou sonhador na cama. Era perfeito. O que importava agora era a vitória que sucederia após o baile. O terno caro que fora alugado pela mãe severa, e quão bem cairia na silhueta do ruivo. O cabelo penteado com o melhor gel. A fragrância do perfume mais chique.

Já imaginava quando a música lenta começasse a tocar, os dois corpos colados tornando-se um com os passos e a melodia. Conseguia sentir a pele macia ao toque de suas mãos, a voz ofegante próxima de seu ouvido ao fim da dança.

Uma sensação boa tomou conta de si, como se houvessem bolhas leves em seu peito contendo um grito empolgado. De um salto levantou-se da cama e foi até o armário. Abriu-o e afastou de qualquer jeito algumas roupas que sua mãe a pouco arrumara nos cabides, bem ao fundo havia uma velha caixa de sapatos.

Eric puxou-a com cuidado para fora sentindo levantar uma fina nuvem de poeira. Ficou por um momento a olhar distante para as letras grafadas na borda, a giz de ceira verde, formando o texto de sua infância.

Abriu a tampa com forte nostalgia.

\- Não é maravilhoso? Meu mais caro amigo. Finalmente próximo de meu maior sonho, a fase um está completa.

 

* * * * * *

Quando voltou para casa já havia escurecido. Andara a passos lentos remoendo o dia, chutando cá e lá uma pedrinha no caminho. Abriu a porta de casa passando por sua mãe sem sequer notá-la, fechou-se em seu quarto despencando desanimado em sua cama, e com tal força que escutou o barulho das frágeis molas vibrarem abaixo de si. Resolveu mirar o teto, distrair a mente.

Há algumas semanas atrás quando voltava para casa, Kenny encontrou no lixo próximo dos trilhos de trem um velho console de _wii_ , possuía alguns arranhões e próximo dele estava somente um controle por sensor. Sentiu-se com sorte, e antes de recolher o aparelho inspecionou bem a área para ter certeza de que não se enganara e caíra em alguma outra brincadeira de seu infame amigo. No momento em que arrumava o console nos braços conseguira até escutar o gargalhar irritante no fundo de sua mente, balançou a cabeça com raiva, e mesmo assim continuou o caminho até sua casa com o aparelho em mãos.

Kenny agora estava sentado em sua cama o mirando de forma curiosa. Por que trouxera para casa um negócio que nem funcionava? Lembrou-se do tempo de infância, quando conseguia jogar na casa de Butters, lembrou que o controle só funcionava por sensor, e que precisava de jogos também.

Já ia sentindo-se ainda mais para baixo, e isso só o fazia lembrar a rejeição de mais cedo. Foi quando de repente a luz caiu.

\- Seu imprestável! Esqueceu novamente de pagar a conta de luz!? - escutou sua mãe berrando da sala, segundos depois.

\- Kenneth! Vá acender algumas velas!

Sobressaltou-se a ordem, e reagindo automaticamente tirou do bolso um isqueiro, depois foi até a beirada da cama - embaixo dela havia algumas velas de emergência - agachou e pegou duas delas. Assim que as acendeu foi correndo até sua mãe lhe entregando uma.

\- O seu pai é um vagabundo. - resmungou baixinho para si mesma ao tomar a vela das mãos do filho e posicionar em um pequeno vaso. - Tome, este é para você. E não se esqueça de colocar no quarto de sua irmã também. - entregou-lhe mais dois do mesmo vaso.

Após deixar um deles em cima da mesa de cabeceira de Karen retornou ao seu quarto.

Era o terceiro mês que cortavam a luz. Por que em sua vida só aconteciam desgraças? Já não bastava sofrer da maldição da imortalidade, ainda tinha que ter uma família disfuncional.

Quase sem ânimo nenhum, tomou o controle do console e começou a jogá-lo de uma mão a outra. A única fonte de luz balançava em sincronia com seus movimentos, de um lado ao outro, iluminando uma televisão velha e o aparelho de videogame. Bufou frustrado. Então, seus olhos arregalaram. De repente a tela da televisão começou a brilhar estranho, e de sua borda superior alguns tons de vermelho pareciam escorrer formando aos poucos algumas imagens.

Kenny aproximou-se devagar como se estivesse hipnotizado. Assim que chegou bem perto a chama da vela cresceu, e na televisão apareceu um menu.

\- Aponte o controle por sensor para a tela, em seguida aperte o botão A. - dizia o escrito luminoso.

Kenny olhou bem para o controle e aventurou apertar o botão. A tela gradualmente foi mudando.

\- Direcione o controle para a opção desejada e aperte o botão B. - dizia o escrito. Abaixo dele estavam três caixas pretas bordadas de branco e com letras em vermelho.

[ Me cansei de tudo. ]

[ Quero vingança. ]

[ Traga meu amor em sete dias. ]

Que diabos significava tudo aquilo?

Sem pensar muito nas consequências apontou o cursor na última opção e rapidamente apertou o botão B. Novamente, a tela mudou.

\- Por favor, insira um nome: _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dessa vez ponderou cuidadoso. Sem arriscar muito moveu o cursor para a letra E, depois para a letra R, seguiu para a letra I, e após algumas mais encerrou com a letra N. No momento seguinte teve a impressão de escutar um barulho estrondoso como um trovão ou um buraco abrindo no meio do chão. Olhou para a janela por reflexo, mas não havia nada de errado, nenhuma tempestade. Voltou o olhar para a televisão e o que viu fez seu sangue gelar.

Via o lado de fora de algumas casas em South Park como se operasse uma câmera escondida de um departamento policial. Na borda, uma caixa retangular em azul claro continha uma narração simples em primeira pessoa; alguém apresentava a pequena cidade nas montanhas geladas do Colorado, onde morava. Ao final uma seta indicava que havia continuação. Com a mão trêmula Kenny apertou o botão A. Na caixa, apenas o escrito mudou. Agora a pessoa apresentava-se, era um ginasial do sexo masculino que dizia estar ansioso por um evento que ocorreria no dia seguinte. Apertou novamente na seta. O evento era o famoso baile de formatura.


End file.
